Application service providers (ASPs) provide online and web-based applications for users. Typically, the applications are hosted on many different servers that simultaneously serve a large number of users. From time to time, one or more of the servers may experience problems such that a small number of the users receive error messages. In order to aid the user determine if the ASP is having problems providing the application services, the ASP may manually determine the status of each application provided by the ASP and then update a web page with an indication of whether an application service is operating normally or experiencing problems.